1) The Monkey's Tail Book I
by levi2000a1
Summary: 5 years after the Lowardian invasion attempt and college, Kim and Ron come together to work out the rest of their lives. Will have sexual and adult sitches in it. The whole story has been broken into three seperate Books, Book I, Book II and Book III. Cover art by Hotrod2001 at deviantart. Re-edited first 2 chapters so people that read and speak English can understand it.
1. Chapter 1

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation, just like Lucasfilm, ESPN, Pixar, Marvel, Jim Henson Productions and ABC.  
The original creators were Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

This is a Kim and Ron Fanfic.

It has been 5 years since the Lowardian invasion. It took about a year for the world to recover from the destruction done by Warhok and Warmonga and their machines of destruction. At least, enough to return to a semblance of normal.

Kim has completed her last classes and will graduate from college in 1 week. She ended up going to a college overseas at the insistence of Ron. He never wanted to hold her back. He had been accepted to many colleges after a film revealing his part in the defeat of the two Lowardians was broadcasted a week after the event, (the blue aura of his MMP did not show up on film,) but, only Middleton Jr. College had accepted him for who he was prior to that.

The Jr. College turned quickly into a full college with all of the alien technology and materials available for study. Ron is scheduled to have his commencement in 3 days.

It's Friday, about 2:30 PM.

After being paid, the cab pulled away from the Stoppable house leaving it sole occupant standing on the curbside. The young lady grabbed her small overnight bag and quickly, almost running, went to the front door and rang the bell.

Donald Stoppable, Ron s father, opened the door and said, "Kim? Come in. Come in."

"I don't understand. I talked to your father yesterday. He said your plane was arriving tomorrow at 3:00. We all had plans to meet you there."

"Who is it dear?" asked Donald's wife, Lonnie.

"It's Kim, honey, answered Mr. Stoppable.

"I called in a favor and came in a day early." Kim said. "Dad doesn't know but Mom does. It was her suggestion."

"I really sorry to barge in like this but it's important that I see Ron," she said in a rush. "He hasn't talk to me for 8 months and I have no idea what's going on. He told me he would be here for his graduation and he wanted to talk to me about something important but that was in a letter that he snail mailed to me. I got it yesterday. In this day of instant communication he SNAIL MAILED it to me."  
She starts pacing in the little hallway leading to the Stoppable living room. "I don t know if he s wanting to break up or what. Wade couldn't find him (even though Ron still has a micro chip on him.) He didn't use his Ronnunicator to call. He didn't call me or beep me . . . he didn't wanna reach me..."

Then, tears started rolling down Kim's cheeks. Her breathing started coming in gasps and gulps.

At that point, Lonnie Stoppable grabbed Kim and hugged her. That simple act seemed to break the damn that Kim had been holding up. She began to cry. Seven months of fear, worry and uncertainty came pouring out of her. All Lonnie could do was hold her and let her cry it out.

Donald came over put his hand on her shoulder and started speaking softly, "Ron's not here right now, Kim. He had some errands to take care of before you arrived tomorrow."

After a few moments he continued. "Ron loves you and wouldn't have put you through this if it wasn't absolutely necessary. We hadn't heard from him either till last night when he came home. He said that he wasn t able to contact anyone when he explained it to us. He said he tried sending you a data burst message but it must not have gotten through. He also said there was something he wanted to explain to you face to face. Not in an e-mail or over your kimunicator. But you need to know this Kim, he loves you with all of his heart and wouldn't do anything to hurt you in any way. You will understand why when he talks to you."

Kim's breathing began to take on a more normal sound, the gasps and sobs started to subside.

"I know. It's just that I have been worried sick about him. My studies almost dropped a letter grade. I haven't slept well and we had an agreement for after College was over and..."

At that point Lonnie face took on a look of shock. "Don! Their agreement!"

Donald replied," What agreement Lonn...," then a look of shock covered his face. "Oh my! Ahaaa, I'll get the ahaaaa, car keys."

Kim backed away from Lonnie and immediately started to dry up here tears. "What are you guys talking about?"

As Mr. Stoppable left the room to go to the kitchen, Lonnie looked at Kim and explaned. "Right after your High School graduation, Donald had a long talk with Ron. We were both worried that after the whole invasion thing, you two might do something that might ruin your young careers. Of course we trust both you and Ron. Gosh, we have trusted you since we met you and your parents when you were both in pre-kindergarten. That's why we let him help you on your adventures."

"Donald wanted to make sure you two were .. ah .. taking precautions. That's when Ron told him about your "agreement," that you two .. ah .. were going to wait .. er .. till after college till you .. ah .. err..." and at that point both women felt so awkward that neither could go on.

Donald had return with the keys and finished the statement saying," And did the crazy monkey dance?"

Both women stared at Donald with blank expressions on their faces.

Donald just looked uncomfortable having intruded on their "girl talk."

The women looked at each other and both started to snicker at the same time which, erupted into both laughing so hard they hugged each other for support, Donald just chuckled and interrupted them, "Lonnie, we had better go pick up little Hanna from preschool. Kim, we'll get Hanna, go shopping and then go out for dinner. That should give you and Ron some time to ah.. talk. The way Hanna runs around at the mall we should be back around 8:00."

"We'll make sure no sooner than that, Kim," said Lonnie.

Kim went over to both of them and hugged them.

"What time do you think Ron will be back?"

"Well let s see. He was going to buy a new suit for his commencement and yours, He was going to stop off and get some ice cream for after dinner tonight, stop at the Jewel... ah tool store, he should be back in about, he glanced at his watch soon! Come on Lonnie."  
Kim was grateful for their understanding and for the fact that they left. Just like her own parents, she loved them with all of her heart but for some things she just needed to be alone.

She chuckled to herself about wondering if they had been using protection. Her mother had started her on a birth control pill a long time ago, but then it had just been to keep her regular and cut down on the degree and duration of Aunt Flo's visit. She didn't need that affecting the outcome of a mission.

Ok, next step, dealing with Ron.

Kim quickly went to the upstairs bathroom to wash her face and try and get rid of the puffy look that always accompanied crying. That done, a quick check of her makeup was in order. She knew that Ron had seen her at her best and worse, but that didn't mean that she wanted him to know how nervous she was feeling or the emotional outburst she just had. She never was a big user of perfume, it would just cover up all the familiar and comfortable smells and Ron said he loved the way her hair smelled anyway.

Her dress was a light blue, simple pull over that reached just above her knees. Looked stylish but was loose enough that she could go into action at a moment's notice. She thought of changing into that little black dress that she brought along just in case. It got such a good reaction from Ron the first he'd seen it, back when she had that moodulator affecting her, that she kept it. It had needed a few alterations over the years, mostly for the bust line, but it was still the same dress. Hopefully it would still get the same reaction.

Hmph. Funny as she realized that she had never worn that dress since that night.

Just then she heard a car pull into the drive.

Peeking out the bathroom window she saw Ron get out of the car and get several boxes and bags out and started carrying them in through the kitchen door. He looked a little different, but that could be from the angle she was looking at him.

Quietly as possible, she went down the stairs to the archways that lead to the kitchen. Hiding behind it, she watched Ron as he entered the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

"Mom! I'm home. I guess that Dad left to get Hanna. I hope she had fun taking Rufus in for show and tell. I got the ice cream. Oh! And those packages finally arrived with Kim's presents in them."

As Ron was putting things up, Kim watched him from behind, not really paying that much attention to what he was saying. He looked a little taller and his shoulders seem a little broader. More upper body? Maybe he had been working out.

"I stopped at the jeweler and pick up the ring. I want you to see it and tell me what you think. That was the worst part of the whole being away thing. Being without her."

Jeweler? Ron's dad start to say jeweler thought Kim. The ring?

At that moment, Ron had his back to where Kim was watching. He suddenly froze where he was and said, "Kim?"

Kim stepped out from her hiding spot and started to say hello but she never got that far.

In a split second, Ron had turned, covered the distance between them and held her in a hug that turned into a kiss.

A kiss. That's like comparing the Grand Canyon to a ditch.

Somewhere in the middle of it she felt tears on her cheeks. She didn't really know if they were her's or Ron's. Her emotional frustrations were wiped away with that kiss. The only thing she thought of was the here and now.

When they finally broke the kiss neither one could tell how long it had lasted.

"Ron Stoppable! You've got some spalining to do. Where have you been for the past eight months and why didn t you tell me what was going on?"

Ron looked at her, still with each other's arms around the other, smiled, and said, "I tried to send you an hour long message in a compressed data burst, but I guess you didn't get it. You know how bad the service can be at Yamanouchi at times. And then I was unable to try again but I ll explain that later."  
"I was making sure that 'my center would hold.' I couldn't risk putting you in danger if I couldn't control my MMP (mystical monkey powers). It took a while but I am better with it."

Kim wove her fingers in his hair, starred into his brown eyes and said "Good enough for now, but we will talk more later."  
"Ron, do you love me? Because if you don't I am going to have to beat you to a pulp, just to give you an idea of have bad it would hurt me if you say no. I've been half afraid you wanted to break up with me."

"Kimberly Ann Possible, I would never let any villain, alien or least of all myself ever do anything to hurt you. I don't think I could bare living without you. Of course I love you." "And how do you feel about me? asked Ron. Not just in love with me because I save you from becoming a decoration on Warmonger's wall, are you?"

"Ron, I was in love with you before that. You just showed me what your love could do that day. You saved me and the world."

He winced a little at that remark. "Kim, we do need to talk, about that and other things to before we go any further."

Something is still bothering him. thought Kim. She had asked and tried to get him to tell her what is was since that day of their High School graduation, but he would either say that it was no big or he really didn't feel like talking about. She tried to get him to talk to Rabi Katz or even a Doctor, but things had been so hectic trying to rebuild lives from the destruction left from that day.  
"Your parents said they would be gone till 8:00. Let's talk." said Kim, as they started up to his room.

"Aaa let me go up ahead of you Kim, I've got to try and make my room a little more presentable. I don't think we should be distracted with the smell of my dirty socks. "

She smiled at the big goof as he hurried up to his room.

Crap! I gotta clean my room! I hope that closet is big enough.

Ron quickly started clearing off the bed of the few dirty clothes he had their and straighten out the covers. Several boxes went into the closet along with some bags and the clothes. He kept one box out. I can give that to Kim now. A little token of my affection.

"Crap! She heard me talk about the ring. Gotta stay clear of that subject until tomorrow." he thought to himself.

He quickly double checked the room. Fortunately he hadn't been home long enough to mess it up to much. He then pulled the shades down to darken it a little. He checked his breath and smelled his arm pits. Good. Not too bad there, and decided to go ahead and take his shoes off. No problem there either.

Just then, he heard footsteps on the stair coming up to his attic room. He looked up and saw Kim reaching the top step.

Okay if I come up?

"Yeah, come on KP." Ron tone was solemn. He'd been putting this off for too long, afraid of what the truth would do to his and Kim's relationship. Best start it on an upnote and lead into it.

"Here's a present for you." And he put the box he had not shoved in the closet, into her hands.

A little confused Kim said "Er thanks Ron but, it's a little big for a ring, isn't it?" Kim said as she sat on the bed and started opening the box.

"A ring? What ring Kim?" said Ron as he sat beside her, pretending he had no idea what she was refering to.  
She smiled, "Why the ring you were talking about..." It was then her face went blank as she removed the last piece of white tissue covering the box's content.

She reached carefully into the box and slowly pulled out a purple stuffed animal made of plush. She hugged it and started to sniffle. "Ron, Cuddle Buddies doesn't even make the Purple Panda-Roos anymore. How did you find one? I've had Wade searching for one ever since we couldn't find mine in the wreckage. Collectors bought them all up."

I got lucky in a little place where I found. I knew how much you loved yours and I thought it would make you happy.  
"Thank you, Ron." she said as she pulled him into a kiss. She gently put it back in the box and put it aside, "I love it, almost as much as I do you." Then she made eye contact and held it with him. "Thank you."

"Okay." he said as he was trying to find a way to get started. "Let me start at the begining Kim. I went back to Yamanouchi, to see if Sensei could help me sort things out. I was afraid I might hurt the people I love most if I couldn't get my MMP under control. I went through the training program again, only this time I beat everybody, even Yori, easily. Oh, it turns out that she was the one that made that film of the battle. Master Sensei thought that it would help my confidence showing what I was able to do."

Ron then added sadly, "Even he can be wrong sometimes."

"Anyway, he started tutoring me himself, showing me how to do the astral projection, that floatie thingie he does and other things. He also taught me some history. Did you know that all of that magical monkey stuff that Monkey Fist came up with was related? Let me tell you the story behind it all. Knowing it will help with the rest of my explanation."

"A long time ago, funny how a lot of stories start out that way, there was a tribe of monkeys. In that tribe were two monkeys that wanted to be the leader. One was Yon and the other was Tosh. Both knew incredible magics. Tosh wanted to use his magic to help the tribe and make it stronger. Yon wanted to use his magics destroy any others that opposed them, making them the stronger by being the survivors."

"It was decided that the two would battle to see who would lead the tribe. It was a fierce and bloody battle. Both were injured. But in the end Tosh was able to win when Yon was busy gloating over how he was going to kill him. Sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

"Yon vowed revenge on Tosh and the whole tribe. After the battle, Tosh led the tribe for several years in peace. Several showed abilities in magic so they became his Council of Mages and were assigned the task of research and development."

"Three years after the battle Yon appeared again and challenged Tosh to fight. This time Yon defeated Tosh and even severed his tail. Yon said he would return in one week to claim his place in the tribe or take on any other challengers. He declared his new title and name would be Yono and would bring his Temple to live in and rule over all monkeys. And with that, he disappeared taking the severed tail with him."

"Tosh went before the Council to see if they had a way to improve his fighting abilities. They gave him the amulet of the Monkey King. He put it on and the amulet changed into a human. The legends had that wrong you see. It seems that the amulet changes it's effects. One time it will change monkey to human and the next time it will change human to monkey. They then put him before the four jade monkeys which gave him mystical monkey power. They then gave him the Lotus blade and the new name Toshimiru."

"When Yono returned, he was challenged by Toshimiru and this time the battle was so one sided that Toshimiru won easily. Yono regretted not bringing the cursed weapon that he had created out of Tosh's severed tail. The council gather and laid a curse upon the Yono, placing him in a magic jar that turned into a stone guardian over his temple of evil magic. Where he would have remained if Monkey Fist hadn't gone looking for the evil power of the Yono."

"Toshimiru went to the Council again with the amulet. They were able to alter the magic in it to allow them to change all of the tribe in to humans but hence forth it could only change humans to monkeys. He then created the Yamanouchi School to fight off evil in the world and the tribe prospered."

"Over time, Toshimiru took a wife, the one that had nursed him when he was injured and help him train for the battles. Her name was Kimi or Firefox. She gave birth to a human baby daughter which they both loved tremendously. But the Council came to Tosh one day and told him the signs, showing that Yono would live again in the future and no one would be able to stand up to him."

"Toshimiru and his wife devised a plan to protect that from happening and had the Council create the Tempus Simia, a time monkey, that would allow them to travel in time. They then took their baby girl to the future and gave her to the head of the school asking him to place the child where she would be able to develop her skills, that she had inherited from her parents, to defeat the Yono. They also told the head of the school how to find the tempus simia, or time monkey and guard it from others, because there were signs showing that they had use it and corrupted all of time, but somehow it had been corrected. They then returned to their own time."

"Four of the tribes traveled across the world, each taking one of the four jade statues to keep them safe and keep the MMP from falling into the wrong hands."

"Oh, by the way. The daughter of Toshimiru and Kimi was named Hanna."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation, just like Lucasfilm, ESPN, Pixar, Marvel, Jim Henson Productions and ABC.  
The original creators were Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

This is a Kim and Ron Fanfic.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ron finished his story and look to Kim, who was sitting there staring at Ron. She had been like that since halfway through the story.

Ron smiled to himself and decided to break the silence and asked, "Well, do you believe me Kim? Because it's true."

Realizing that a response was required, she sat there in thought. Her first thought was, "No way could it be real. Maybe a bunch of legends thrown together. Time travel? Naaah."

Instead of saying that she asked, "Ah...Ron, what makes you so sure that it is the truth? I mean it sounds like a nice story, like flying to close to the sun sorta thing but, why are you so sure it's the truth?"

Ron was looking hard at her now and almost whispered his response. "I've seen the Tempus Simia, Kim. I've used it, and I can prove it." Opening the box back up, he got the Panda-roo out and asked her to look real close at it. "Please?" He was afraid that Kim might think he'd gone over the edge.

He wasn't too far from the truth. Kim was a little nervous. Not for her but for Ron. Looking at the doll, she noticed that it was worn. Probably second hand but in good shape. She was just about to tell Ron that she didn't see anything wrong with it when she saw it. There at the ear. One had been torn and then mended. It had been repaired with a special surgical stitch, one that her mother had developed at the hospital. She remembered having carrying it by the ears when she was 10 and it caught on a chair when she was running. She ran crying to her mother, begging her to fix it. She cried the whole time Anne was sewing it.

Kim then reached into the pouch the Panda-roo had and down in the bottom was a small card. Pulling it out, she read it. "This Panda-roo, Number 463, has been adopted by Kimberly Anne Possible. If found please notify her." Her name was hand written by her father.

"Ron. How did you...but you couldn't have...it was in my room when the...I saw it before I left for graduat...I rubbed it's tummy for good luck..?"

"Kim, I used the time monkey and popped into your room just before the Lowardians machine landed on it. I glanced out your window and saw you walking to the car. I then ran downstairs and got your family album. The one that had all of your family's old pictures in it. The album you could never find in the wreckage of your home. Just as I was leaving, I heard the roof coming down on it. I was going to give it back to your folks Sunday." Ron finished as he sat back in his chair.

"Now, do you believe me Kim?"

Kim thought again, looked at the Panda-roo and then looking into Ron's big brown eyes, all she could see was that he was telling her the truth.

"Yes Ron, I do. And I am sorry if I ever doubted you."

"It's okay Kim. I need you to believe this because this is where it starts to get strange.

"But first," he said as he opened the small apartment size refrigerator he had in his room, "I want you to try this."

Ron handed her a small dessert from Bueno Nacho. "Tell me what you think."

"Uhh...what?" Kim said looking at him with a confused look.

"Master Sensei says that before venturing into a subject that may be hard to believe, it is best to anchor one's self with something believable. He usually drinks tea, but I want you to try this."

Caught off guard, Kim took the offered dessert from him, opened it and tasted it. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted and was about to tell Ron that, when she remembered she had tasted it before. In high school. In home ec.

"Ron, this is yours. I mean, this is your Seven Layers of Heaven dessert you made in high school. It's delicious."

If Ron had smiled any harder his face would have broken in two. "Almost, KP. Almost. I gave Bueno Nacho the recipe for those. A nickel goes towards building and running of my new restaurant for every one sold. After it opens then the rest goes toward upkeep, assuming it does well."

After she finished the small dessert, Ron's turned serious again as he continued his story.

"Master Sensei taught me all he could, but it didn't help me with my problem. Even his gardening tips didn't seem to help."

"Gardening tips?" ask Kim.

"For a flower to truly bloom it brightest, it must the travel through the normal cycle of light and darkness, for in that darkness will it find the knowledge of beauty in the light, or something like that. Anyway, he told me there was only one place that I might be able to find my answer. I had to visit the Monks of Ti-Shing-Pec-Whar. A group of people that had hidden themselves from all people to better study and know it."

"What a minute, wait a minute. Monkey Monks? I thought Sensei was the grand high authority on the subject." said Kim.

"I did too. But we were wrong. The first thing he did was to send me to the nearest Bueno Nacho and pick up two Nacos and drinks."

Kim started to make a comment, but before she could, Ron interrupted her.

"Let me finish, Kim."

"I then had to leave all modern items behind. Unfortunately, I forgot about my Ronnunicator. Anyway, Sensei activated the Time Monkey and we stepped through the portal it opened. We came out in a small mountain area with what looked like a swirling dome surrounding it. Sensei explained that we were now in a bubble of time, outside of real time, separate from all the worlds. The monks had been travelers in time that had made the mistake of trying to travel to the future and then returning to a place in time before they left. This created a time paradox which could not happen or time itself would unravel. They were able to find this haven to prevent that."

"We were meet by two very short monks all dressed in white robes with hoods obscuring the faces. Sensei told me to offer them the Nachos and drinks. One of the monks, the shortest, took them and went up a path into a cave. The other one started to walk around me, studying me, or so I thought. One of them twirled me and the next thing I knew, had my Ronnunicator in his hand and threw it down and smashed it with his foot. The other told me to turn around and bend over. Sensei advised me to do so."

"Did you know that someone had planted a chip on me so I could be traced?" Ron asked.

Kim tried to look innocent while shaking her head.

"Well I won't bother telling you where it was or how much it hurt getting it out. Anyway, the chip and the Ronnunicator had the one monks pretty steamed. He started talking about not letting me proceed when the first one came back. They talked for a few moments and I was then told I could enter, but as a sign of shame I was not allowed to wear my pants."

Kim smiled at that thought. It wasn't like it was the first time Ron had lost his pants. Ron smiled at that thought too.

"I was taken to a large room in the center of the mountain and brought before two seated figures figured them to be the leaders of the monks. It appeared that they had just finished eating the food that I brought with me. The taller of the two, I learned later, was a male, was wearing the same type of robe but also a mask that was pulled down over his face past his nose. The shorter was female. I could tell from what she was wearing. It was a black, skin tight ninja outfit, also with a black hood pulled over her face past her nose. It didn't really hide her feminity. She was also wearing a wrap of gauze over her eyes like a blind fold, but I knew she could see through it. Only their mouths were exposed."

"When they spoke, it sounded like loud whispers. I don't know why but I think they were trying to disguise their voices."

"Welcome Stoppable-san. We have been informed that you request more training in Ti-Shing-Pec-Whar and hope to gain tranquility of the soul. Is that so?" asked the male.

"Ah...yeah."

"Very well. But you must understand when you leave this place, you will only take with you what is in your head and what is in your heart. In this place, we do not age. Even the act of eating is only a luxury which you so graciously gave us. You will not have aged when you leave us but you will remember what we will teach you. We will show you exercises that will strengthen the body and improve your speed and coordination. We hope to strengthen your heart and help you to find focus in your life and desires."

"While here, you may call me "him," and my darling wife you may call "her." "

"Do you understand?"

"I nodded." said Ron.

"Then let us see what we have to work with. Darling, would you please administer the first test."

"She nodded to him, stood and approached me. When she was mere inches from me, she embraced me and gave me a kiss that I felt down to my toes, I broke away from it and stepped back from her." said Ron.

"The other monks inhaled in surprise that I broke the kiss."

"I'm sorry." I said. "That type of kiss is between two special people and the only person I would share it with is not here."

"Who would you share it with?" asked "Her."

"Kim Possible, the woman I love!"

"You pass." said "Him." "Now, onto the next test. Prepare yourself! And do your best, because "Her" will beat you soundly and pain is something that you will feel and will remember."

""Her" took a fighting stance and so did I a second later. For what seemed like the next two hours we fought. Neither one of us seemed to gain an advantage. "Her" showed me some moves that I don't think I could ever duplicate. I was able to dodge or evade these attacks too."

"Then Him stood up and said "Stop!""

"He walked over to between me and Her and asked me," You do know that you are suppose to try and win, don't you? I mean, you passed up several openings that would have hit Her or you could have used your MMP anytime and finished this fight. Why haven't you?"

"It wouldn't have been fair, I mean I was holding my own pretty good there and sooner or later she was going to make a mistake. The only openings I saw could have been lethal had I taken them."

"That'll do, Stoppable-san, that'll do. You pass again." said "Him."

And then for the next two years, "Her" was teaching me exercises, stress points, how to control, my body, new moves, yada yada. Oh! She was the one that taught me the Dance of The Crazed Monkeys. I'll show you that later, maybe. She also gave me hints as to what you might enjoy. Him was mostly teaching me when to use what kind of force, how to use MMP for other things besides fighting."

"Wait a minute Ron." You just said you were there for two years. You have only been out of contact for eight months." said Kim.

"Oh. Er..a... yeah. I was there for about two years. Time passes differently in the time bubble. They allowed me and Sensei to use the Time Monkey to go back to retrieve your Panda-roo and photo album, I could do that because we were starting from the time bubble instead of the future, so we didn't defile the balance of time, and when we came back to this time, it had only been only 8 months since I had dropped out of contact. That wacky Sensei!"

Kim put her fingers to her temples and started rubbing them. "Ok, wait a sec." Rubbing... rubbing..."Ok. You've been gone for eight months but, it really has been two years because you have been in a time bubble that protected you, so you are really eight months younger than you are now. You met some people that you don't know who they were because they were hiding those facts from you, and now you are better than you were?"

(pause)

"Yeah. For the most part, that about sums it up." he said. "Except for one thing, two things really but we will start with the one thing. I haven't told you about what s been troubling me. You hinted around and offered many times to help in any way that you could, but you never asked me directly. Thank you for giving me the time to work some of it out."

"Would you mind if we talked about it, now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation, just like Lucasfilm, ESPN, Pixar, Marvel, Jim Henson Productions and ABC.  
The original creators were Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

This is a Kim and Ron Fanfic.

Previously

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah. For the most part, that about sums it up." he said. "Except for one thing, two things really but we will start with the one thing. I haven't told you about what s been troubling me. You hinted around and offered many times to help in any way that you could, but you never asked me directly. Thank you for giving me the time to work some of it out."

"Would you mind if we talked about it, now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Unnh?" said Kim. She was caught a little off balanced by this question. "Aah.. yeah.. ok." She sat on the edge of the bed as he had her full attention now.

"If you are ready Ron." Kim had been waiting and hoping for this moment for sometime. She had know that something had been troubling Ron since the fight with the Lowardians, but as Ron said, she wanted to be supportive and give him the time to work it out. She knew Ron and knew that it wouldn't have helped if she confronted him directly or tried to force the issue. Not this time. He was her best friend, her boy friend and hopefully soon to be, her lover. They would get through this. So she sat, nodded to Ron that when he was ready, to begin.

"Well, Him and Her both said that you would be the best person to talk to and understand. Ya know, it was almost like they knew you."

Ron stood and went to the window and glanced out. He was more nervous than he should be he thought to himself. He'd never felt this way before talking to Kim, except about how he felt about her.

"Before I begin Kim, I want you to know how much I love you and I'll understand if you won't want to be with me after we finish with this talk."

"Ron. I know this must be a serious matter for you. But I am going to help you through it if you let me. I'm not going to go running out the door from whatever it is you're going to tell me. Please stop trying to give me an easy way out of our relationship. In case you hadn't notice, I am made of sterner stuff than some girls."

"I noticed." Ron half smiled and then got a serious look on his face and started looking at the floor.

"Kim, how much do you remember about the end of fight with the Lowardian?"

Uh oh. I think I know where this is going, thought Kim. Best be careful. "I remember waking up and seeing you glowing blue and floating in the air. When you came down, you looked like you were fully charged with a blue electricity. Both Warmonga and Warhok tried to jump you. You grabbed them and were able to throw them into their own crashing spaceship, thus defeating them. No one else in the world could have done what you did that day. You..."

Ron held up his hand and said, "Stop Kim. That's what you saw."

"After the reporters got wind of it, I tried to pass the credit on to you, Dr. Drakken and Shego. You're the one that saves the world. Drakken came up with the plan and Shego helped him carry it out. But Yori had to make that damn home video of the battle. After that was leaked to the news, everybody said that I saved the world." Ron looks at Kim. She notices tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"I didn't save the world that day Kim. I saved you. You were all I cared about. When Warhok held you up by one leg and talked about using you as a wall decoration, I knew what I had to do. Something that I never thought about doing. "Thus defeating them." A very nice way of saying "murdering them."" Tears were running down Ron's cheeks now. His voice was starting to crack with emotion.

Kim's eyes were tearing now. Knowing that Ron had a gentle heart and soul, it must have been terrible to be praised for having done something that goes against everything you believe in. She knew that he had gone through therapy for this very thing.

It didn't worked. That was obvious now.

She started to get up to go to him and try and comfort him. "Ron..."

"Wait Kim. There's more, something I never told anyone. Mom, dad, Rabbi Katz, Sensei, the doctors or you, till now. When I...killed them...I...(sob)... wanted to. When he talked about killing you and hanging your dead body on a wall...all I could think about was beating him to a lifeless pulp. Seeing his blood cover the ground till it couldn't soak it all up, and it ran like streams from his dead carcase. And her too! They both wanted you dead...and I wanted them dead. If I could have, I would have brought them back to life, just so I could killed them again."

Ron fell to his knees in front of Kim crying, "I have become more evil that the worst villain we ever fought, Kim." He is almost screaming now and openly crying."I killed two people ...that...I...wanted dead...and... I don't regret it at all."

Kim fell to her knees and embraced Ron, who's crying was almost uncontrollable. She was crying now too, seeing the total pain that Ron was in and it is because of his love for her. Holding him, she tried to comfort him any way possible. Pulling his head to her shoulder, she rubbed his back and hair. "He's put himself though hell because of me and I don't know if I would have done anything different had I been in his shoes." she thought to herelf.

"Ron...  
It's alright baby...  
It's going to be ok...  
We are going to work this thing out...  
and Ron...  
I do want to be with you now.  
I love you."

Kim held Ron as cried, letting out 5 year of worry, concern and self loathing in the form of tears.

All she could do at this point was hold him. Whispering encouragements when she thought he could hear them. When his sobs started to quieten down a little, she kiss his head and started singing in a very soft and sad tone, only for him.

Say the word,  
Make a call and I ll be there,  
Anytime, anywhere Have you heard?

That I m all about savin your world

All you have to do is say the word Say the word

In trouble, in it deep

This is a promise that I can keep

Make it right, count on me

To be the best friend I can be

When your life is bending Upside down

I'll be the one to turn it around.

If you find your world is cavin in

You can bet your gonna need a friend

You will fly Or I will take your fears away."

Somewhere in the middle of the song, Ron stop crying. After she finished, Ron said," You still have a beautiful voice Kim."

"I'll let you in on a little secret." she said as she ran her hand through his hair. "My best friend in the world wrote that song for me back in high school. I didn't realize till later that he was telling me how much he loved me. I think it's time I lived up to those words he wrote."

"Rufus helped write it. To bad you didn't know what a monster I was going to become." Ron started to pull away from Kim.

"Oh no. Sorry Ron, but you are not pulling away from me till you hear me out. Okay?"

(pause)

"Okay. But it won't change anything."

"Let me try. First, you are not a monster. If you were, you would have done those things to 'Make them bleed.' You had the power, but you didn't. You did what had to be done. If a mad dog was in a school yard full of children, what would you do?"

"Ron, they were mad dogs. They would have killed anyone they wanted and felt nothing. They just wanted to start with me. No one could stop them. Not the Army, Air Force, Global Justice or Team Go. There was only you."

"I'm sorry Ron, but that stuff about "not regretting it," is crap. If you didn't regret it then why have you put yourself through this hell for 5 years? We all have dark thoughts sometimes in our lives. I've had them. All those times I fought Shego. Did you think we were just dancing? Remember, those glowing green hands of her's are able to cut through Lowardian steel. Every time we fought, I was trying to hurt her as much as I could. We were just to evenly matched for either of us to do much damage. Am I a monster?"

"Remember that gardening tip Sensei told you, about the flower needing darkness as well as light to grow? It's what makes us human. Good and bad. We all have it. It's how we act or don't act that matters. Do you think Sensei would have helped you if he thought you were going to become Zorpox again or another, Monkey Fist or The Yono? And didn't you tell me he said something about your heart remaining pure in order to be able to call the Lotus Blade?"

Ron sat on the floor in front of the bed staring off into a space only he could see. Kim moved close and putting her arms around him to anchor him to her, she rested her head on his shoulder and waited for him to understand what she said to him and knowing that she was there for him.

Finally he whispered to her, "Kim?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Do you believe all that? You don't think I'm a monster?"

"No Ron, I don't think you're a monster. I do think you are a man, with very deep and hurt feelings. Mom knows a lot of doctors and we can find one that can help you through this if I can't."

"We, Ron. Both of us. Together. I wish you would have told me this a long time ago. We might have been able to save you some pain."

(Pause)

"Maybe I needed to go through it. "

"Well, I guess then if I am a monster, I'm the luckiest monster in world to have you wanting to be with me and help me." He backed up enough to wipe his nose and rub his eyes. Then he smiled at Kim.

Kim wasn't sure if she cried or laughed as she hugged him. He hugged her back making the same sounds.

After a few minutes, Ron said, "Kim?...I think I have to use the bathroom."

Kim chuckled and looked him straight in the eyes. "Are you alright Ron... for now?"

"Yeah. (pause) Funny. I actually feel better than I have in a long time. "

With that he went down to the bathroom.

Kim heard water running. He must be washing his face.

"Kim Possible, one of these day you are not going to be able to live up to your hype. But at least this wasn't one of those days." she thought to herself. Looking around, she saw that she still had some of her dessert left and was getting hungry.

When Ron came back he was looking more like himself. Seeing Kim, sitting on the floor with her back propped up against the bed eating, reminded Ron that he hadn't eaten for a while and was starting to get hungery himself.

"Hey. How does it feel to save another drowning man's life?" he said as he sat down across from her on the floor.

"I just had to hold his head above water long enough for him to catch his breath and remind him that he knew how to swim."

"Ron, tell me more about "her."

"Well, let's see. When she fought, her style was almost like your's, with a lot of Yori thrown in. She taught me several exercises, like for stamina and body control. We talked a great deal about you and how I feel about you.

"She taught me the Dance of the Crazied Monkey. I'll tell you about that later.

She also taught me about botany which I later learned was anatomy." Ron's face deepened a shade of red.

"Huh? What was that?" asked Kim.

"Weeell, she brought in a lot of drawings of flowers, at least I thought they were flowers. Anyway, she show me drawings of flowers in various stages of blooming. She traced the petals to show how touch or stimulation, would allow them to bloom and open up more fully. Further touch seemed to make the bloom vibrate with it's own harmony." Ron's face took on a deeper reddish color. "It wasn't till she brought in some colored paintings that I realized what she had really been talking about."

Then he smiled. "Maybe it will come in handy sometime."

"You know Ron, technically we are out of college." she said softly and to see if she got a response, as she moved her foot over to rub his leg. "So we have lived up to the terms of our agreement."

"What agreement?" He asked her sounding a little confused about what she meant, and then the light came on as he blushed a little and said. "Oh. he he That agreement."

"Un huh." she said slowly.

"Kim, I may be a lot of things, man, monster or murderer, but I am male. I don't want to force you into doing anything because of an agreement we made four years ago or you think it's something to help me."

She leaned over quickly and held his lips together to shut him up so she could talk. "Ron, you have no idea how many times in the last 4 years I've regretted making that agreement." Ron's face started to fall, but she continued. "I didn't want to wait this long to move on with our lives "together," and I'm looking forward to it. Maybe I'm a little nervious, but definitly looking forward to it."

"I really want to Kim, but there are two big obstacles in the way right now."

"What ever they are Ron, we'll find a way to work around them." Kim replied with a hint of fear that the obstacles were related to his problem.

"Well," said Ron, "It ten minutes till eight o'clock and you said my rents and Hanna would be back then, and we're both hungry!" he smiled.

She gave hm a smile tinged with frustration but when she saw his smile she saw something that she realized that she has missed over the past year. Something that she missed very much.

Ron shine.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	4. Chapter 4

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation, just like Lucasfilm, ESPN, Pixar, Marvel, Jim Henson Productions and ABC.  
The original creators were Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

This is a Kim and Ron Fanfic.

Previously

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well," said Ron, "It ten minutes till eight o'clock and you said my rents and Hanna would be back then, and we're both hungry!" he smiled.

She gave him a smile tinged with frustration but when she saw his smile she saw something that she realized that she has missed over the past year. Something that she missed very much.

Ron shine.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron went down the stairs to wait for his parents and Hanna to get home. He figured he'd go get something for everyone to eat but he wanted to check with them first.

As he waited, he realized that the monks had been right. He did feel better after talking with Kim about the deaths of the Lowardians and most important of all, she doesn't hate him. She said she still loves him and wants to... just then his parents came in the door,

Ron greeted them. "Hi mom, hi dad. Ah, where's Han?"

"Hanna was invited to spend the evening at her friend's house, which is..." started to say his Dad and then he trailed off and looked at his son for a moment, very hard.

"What? Is something wrong, Dad?" asked Ron.

"Lonnie, come look at our son. Do you see anything different?" Don asked his wife.

She started looking closely at Ron. He suddenly got a little self conscious thinking he might have something hanging out of his nose or something like spinach in his teeth.

Then her eyes softened and her smile came up. Her voice cracked like she was trying to hold in tears. She quickly nodded her head and said, "Yes. I see it!" as she grabbed Ron and pulled him into a hug.

"What?" asked Ron as he was almost laughing.

His parents had seen a certain sparkle in his eyes. One that had been missing for a long time. Almost since right after high school.  
"Kim and I are getting hungry and I just wanted to know if you guys wanted me to go out and get us something to eat?"  
"Your mother and I have been talking and well, why don't you ask Kim to come down here. We want to talk to both of you." Ron's dad said still trying to hide a happy grin. Lonnie had the same look.

"Kiimm! Kim, I would you come here please? called Ron up the stairs.

When Kim came down she found both Ron's parents looking very happy and casting glances at Ron whenever they could. His mother came over, pulled her into a hug and whispered "Thank you." into her ear before releasing her.

Not really understanding what she was being thanked for, she too looked at Ron wondering if he had grown a third head or something, but all she saw was Ron, but then she noticed it again. It wasn't till then that she realized that it had been lacking for a while. Long enough that it had slipped her mind.

That inner glow that defined who Ron was.

Ron shine.

"Kim." said his father, " Ron both of you are adults and there is no way we can tell you what you should or should not do, but Lonnie and I both feel," and Lonnie stood by Donald and visually gave him her full support. "that you may want to spend some more time talking and ...well talking."

"Now I'm not like your father Kim, we trust both of you to do what you think is right for you," Ron's father took on a serious tone, "and that is really none of our business. Now since your father is unaware that you're here now and is expecting you in tomorrow, we also thought that you might not have thought about sleeping arrangements, or want to discuss them with us, so we stopped and got you a room at the Middleton Motor Lodge. It in my name and it's a room at the very end so you won't have to walk very far. Ron still has that mask he made of Lonnie so you could wear that. No one would know it's you. People already know that Ron is back in town so it wouldn't be unusual for him to be seen with his mother driving her car. Tomorrow you could wear the mask, go to the Airport and change out of it in a bathroom and appear as yourself for your father to pick up. No one would suspect anything different." explained Don.

"You said your mother knows you are here Kim," added Lonnie. "so it's not like we are trying to do anything behind their backs."

Ron stood there not believing what he was hearing.

His relationship with both of his parents had never been typical. At an early age he always displayed a sort of wisdom beyond his years to them. They trusted him and they expected him to make mistakes along the way, like the money he squandered from the Nacho, but they always supported him and his decisions. Because they both would have to leave town often for business needs, other would think they neglected Ron, but they always left phone numbers where they could be reached and they had asked the Possibles to keep tabs on him if he needed anything immediately and to let them know right after.

Kim went to both and gave them a hug saying, "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. That very kind of you."

"You're more than welcome Kim but there are two conditions to this." Lonnie said. "One, like Donald said, we trust both of you to do what's right for you, but we never want word of this to get back to your father. We don't want seats on a deep space probe alongside Ronald."

They all chuckled at the old threat. Ron had been so worried about it years ago that he asked Wade to look into it. The cost of creating enough extra space for Ron's mass alone would have made the threat empty. Wade did some further research into it and found that it was a common threat from fathers in Space Research, that had daughters, to be made to prospective boyfriends. It was the same for anyone in the missile branch to threaten young boys by saying they were going to tie them to a missiles and launching them.

"Now. Condition number two, Kimberly Ann Possible." said Donald.  
Kim recognized "the daddy voice." Her father used it whenever he was about to ground her or have a father daughter talk about boys and everything that was 'not going to happen'."

"We have known you since you were in pre-kindergarten but today, after what you have done for Ronald, we want to start all over."

"Hi, my name is Donald." said Ron's dad shaking her hand with a great big smile on his face. "Most people call me that. Some call me Don. This is my wife Lonnie. Only a few people call her Lon but if it's okay if you want to. "

Ron and Kim stared at him with blank expressions on their faces. Their eyes went to each other to see if the other had any idea what was going on. Neither finding any help from the other went back to looking at Donald Stoppable.

"Kim, we've known you since you were in pre kindergarten when Ron introduced us to you at the open house. That been 17 years ago and you still call us Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. That just makes us feel old and we would rather be your friends than just Ron's "parents.""

"Please Kim," said Lonnie. "You are both old enough not to need us as guardians and we really would like to be your friends."

"You know that's going to be hard to adjust to." said Kim.

"Anything's possible for a Possible." said Lonnie.

Kim just smiled and hugged both of them again and said, "I'll try... Don and Lonnie. By the way, where's Hanna? You didn't tell her I was here did you? She could accidental tell my father that I was here a day early."

"She's at a friend's house for about 30 minutes more and no. We didn't tell her you were here. She told us."

"What!"

"When we came out of the Mall, she looked in this direction and said, "Kim's with Ron isn't she?" I asked her how she knew. I couldn't lie to her and tell her no." said Don.

"She said she could see how strong your "glow" was and that it always glowed that color when you were with Ron. She also said she saw another glow off in the east." Donald said thoughtfully. "Anyway she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone about Kim being here."

"Well, the Motor Lodge sounds like a plan, Kim." said Ron. "I'll go get your stuff. We can stop off and get something to eat at a drive-thru." With that, he then went bounding up the stairs for her bag.  
Kim, being left alone with her new "friends," felt a little awk-weird. Finally, she said," I would really like to thank you, ahhh... Donald, Lonnie. This could have been really awkward, but ...ah..."  
"Kim." Lonnie interrupted," We have known you and hoped for some time that this day would come. That you and Ron would have a real relationship. We always trusted and liked you. Why do you think we let Ronald go on all of those missions with you. It was all he could talk about, you and the missions. Sometimes just you. We knew after he came back from camp, that one summer, that it would kill him to not be near you."

"We have always approved of you, Kim. This is just our way of telling you." said Donald.

Kim's eyes started to water and she just gathered both of into a group hug when Ron came bouncing down the stairs and out the door with Kim's bag in hand. He was back in a flash and gave the mask to Kim.

"Here KP. Try it on. Mom, could we borrow one of your coats? Kim can tuck her hair down under the collar so it won't show."  
After trying it on and putting on one of Lonnie's lightweight coats, Kim looked like Lonnie's twin standing there.

"Great! Come on KP. I'll help you out to the car. Oh! Mom, I need the keys for your car. "

Lonnie gave him the keys and he rushed out to be with Kim.

Donald and Lonnie looked at each other and shared an exasperated smile. They didn't even get a... At that moment, Ron came running in, grabbed both of them and hugged them for all he was worth.

"I really love you guys. I always have, even if I didn't say it enough. Thank you." He then went out to the car.

Donald and Lonnie hugged each other. "I think we did a good job raising him." said Donald.

Lonnie relied, "Yeah we did. I just wished he'd held on to a little more of that 99 million dollars."

"Yeah, but he made up for it." said Don.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	5. Chapter 5

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation, just like Lucasfilm, ESPN, Pixar, Marvel, Jim Henson Productions and ABC.  
The original creators were Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

This is a Kim and Ron Fanfic.

Previously

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I really love you guys. I always have, even if I didn't say it enough. Thank you." He then went out to the car.

Donald and Lonnie hugged each other. "I think we did a good job raising him." said Donald.

Lonnie relied, "Yeah we did. I just wished he'd held on to a little more of that 99 million dollars."

"Yeah, but he made up for it." said Don.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The mask wasn't as bad as she thought it might be. Her vision wasn't as good as it could have been, sorta tunnel vision. Her hearing wasn't bad, a little muffled, and her breathing wasn't impaired in any way. She could talk, but she imagined that her voice would have sounded strange, so she decided to wait till they got to the Motel room before trying to have a talk with Ron.

Ron helped her out to the car, opening and closing the door for her after helping her in.

Ron said he had to go back in to tell his parents something and he'd be right back. He wasn't gone long before he jumped in, started the car and they were on their way.

"I know that isn't the easiest mask to wear KP. It was one of the first I made after I found out how to do them right. We'll make a quick stop and then I'll get you to the Hotel so you can take it off, as fast as I can. I don't know about you but I could use some food right now."

Kim nodded her head and took one of Ron's hands and gave it a squeeze. At least he wasn't driving that little scooter he had in High School since she realized, she was starved too.

She knew where they were going. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. There was only one spot that was really theirs.

Bueno Nacho.

There was no Bueno Nacho where Kim went to college. She figured it was just as well. She would always think of missing Ron and it would have become a sad place for her.

Instead of pulling into the parking lot, Ron went into the drive-thru lane and pulled up to the ordering speaker.

"Welcome to Bueno Nacho. May I take your order?" came the voice.

"Yeah, I'll have two chimiritos, grande sized. Three orders of nachos and a grande-sized soda, a grande-sized ice tea and a salad, grande sized. Oh! Do you have those new mini desserts, Cups of Heaven?"

"Yes we do!" answered the voice over the speaker.

"Let me have a couple of those please."

"Ron? Is that you? It is you! It is you! Pull on around!"

Ron pulled the car on around and at the pick-up window saw an old familiar face.

"Hi Ned. I see you made manager," seeing the "MANAGER" name tag. "Congrats!"

"Hi Ron. Hi Mrs. Stoppable." said Ned. That brought a brief and amused smile to Ron's face.

"As if you didn't have anything to do with that or the reopening of Bueno Nacho, 582." said Ned.

"Now Ned."

"Come on Ron. I know what you told corporate and I know the conditions for your agreement. Thanks. And that's why your money is no good here." he said, as he handed the orders to Ron.

Ron, realizing that there would be no arguing with him smiled and said, "It wouldn't have been the same place without you Ned. Thank you!"

"Have a muy bueno day Ron, and you too Mrs. Stoppable!"

Both waved as Ron drove away.

After they were back on their way Kim looked over to Ron and asked, "Ok, what was that all about?"  
Her voice sounded muffled to her because of the mask.

Ron glanced at her briefly and keeping his eyes on the road said, "Well, about a year ago, Bueno Nacho contacted me. They wanted to use my name to advertise the "Naco," thinking it would help their sales, since I created it. That film had been airing again so they thought it be a good idea. They were also considering not rebuilding our Bueno Nacho after it was destroyed."

"Do you know how many times they have had to do major repairs on it what with Dr Drakken, Prof Dementor and everyone else attacking us over the years? They were spending a mint to keep it open. I told them I wouldn't even consider letting them use my name till it was rebuilt and Ned was made manager of it. He's been there a lot of times for us over the years."

Kim smiled to herself."Yep. This sounds like the man I feel in love with. Always thinking of his friends."

"So after they agreed to that, I turn the real negotiations over to mom. Being a banker she can be a really good financial manager, plus she is my mom, so she was watching out for me all the way. I gave her complete power in this matter since I screwed up the first time with all that money I got from them. Stocks and options instead of cash, including a deal to open a pilot restaurant called "Toastido of the Town.""

"I get to choose and train the cooks and they will use my recipes. Kinda like the dishes I made in home ec back in high school only this will be a high class restaurant, kind like the ones I took you to our senior year and we ordered of the kid's menu." he added sheepishly.

"Ron, it really sounds wonderful but this mask is starting to feel tighter and I am really hungry. All of this talk of food and what I can smell from those bags isn't helping the problem. Please, could we hurry to the motel so I can take this thing off?" asked Kim.  
"Crap! I'm sorry Kim. Just hold on. Were only a couple of blocks from there now."

"It's ok Ron, but please, just get us there?"

Ron concentrated on driving as fast as was safe. No sense risking Kim in some stupid accident.

Kim was starting to feel restricted in the mask, but she was more hungry than anything. The talk with Ron had taken more energy than she thought it would. She did wish that he had told her earlier about his guilty over the alien's deaths. But maybe it was something he had to work on himself before he could tell her. Either way she would help him. Whatever it took and however long it would take. They had more to discuss about where they were heading with their lives.

Together? She hoped so.

Ron pulled into the parking lot for the Middleton Motor Lodge. Down at the very end, where he was wanting to park, seemed to be the most congested with already parked cars. Just as he was getting ready to park a long way from there, a car pulled out of the spot just in front of where Kim's room should be. Ron headed for that spot and as they passed the car that was vacating "their spot," the driver smiled and waved to them.

The man appeared to be stocky, wearing a brown suit and had a short, flat top, military style hair cut.

"Ron!" said Kim staring at the other driver.

"What! Naa. It couldn't have been him. Why would he be here?"

"Maybe he was here to help us? No. You're right. He wouldn't have been holding that spot for us. Would he?" she replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	6. Chapter 6

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation, just like Lucasfilm, ESPN, Pixar, Marvel, Jim Henson Productions and ABC.  
The original creators were Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

This is a Kim and Ron Fanfic.

Previously

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron pulled into the parking lot for the Middleton Motor Lodge. Down at the very end, where he was wanting to park, seemed to be the most congested with already parked cars. Just as he was getting ready to park a long way from there, a car pulled out of the spot just in front of where Kim's room should be. Ron headed for that spot and as they passed the car that was vacating "their spot," the driver smiled and waved to them.

The man appeared to be stocky, wearing a brown suit and had a short, flat top, military style hair cut.

"Ron!" said Kim staring at the other driver.

"What! Naa. It couldn't have been him. Why would he be here?"

"Maybe he was here to help us? No. You're right. He wouldn't have been holding that spot for us. Would he?" she replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After Ron went to the door, opened it, and then came back to get their stuff, she got out of the car and moved towards the room. She glanced around to see if anyone was a witness to their arrival. She thought she saw a small shadow move near a bush, but couldn't be sure. Once inside, Kim darted to the bathroom and closed the door. After removing Lonnie's coat she proceeded to take off the mask. When Ron made it, it was more for appearance instead of wearablity.

It was tight on her and didn't really have enough "give" in it so after a while; it felt like it was trying to squeeze her head off. Washing her face with cold water helped. Maybe a little talcum powder would help tomorrow. Or maybe Ron can work it a little to make it more comfortable. The ride to the airport shouldn't take much longer than the ride here, so the plan was still workable.

She heard the door close and Ron asked, "Kim? Are you ok in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ron, would you hand me my bag, please? And would you see if you can adjust this mask a little? It's a little tight on me." she asked.

Handing her the bag, Ron took the mask and said."Sure thing KP. We should have used a face powder before putting it on, but we were a little rushed. Sorry about that."

"No big. A little discomfort is worth it to spend time with you, but if I don't have to uncomfortable, I'd rather not." smiled Kim as she took the bag and closed the door. Still wanting to talk with Ron, she changed into her sleep-wear that would be comfortable for him to be around. No pressure. A crop top and sweat pants.

Opening the door, she saw Ron working on the mask. Loosening some ties, and enlarging the mouth and nostril holes and putting a few extra slits in the hair line to allow it to expand should make it more comfortable. When he looked up and saw her standing there he just looked at her.

After a moment, he stammered out a question and asked if she was hungry. He had already unpacked the food and had it set up.

"I'm starving Ron, let's eat first and talk later." Kim sat on the bed while Ron sat in the only chair in the room and moved the small table in between them. Kim grabbed a Nacho even though she normally didn't eat Ron's creation, but tonight she wanted to eat something to bring her closer to him and build up energy for later maybe.

Ron smiled, got the other Nacho and joined Kim in the feast.

Half way through, Kim asked, "Ron. You seem to have plans for the future with your restaurant, what about us? I already tried the restaurant business at Bueno Nacho and it didn't really work for me."

"No, no, no, Kim. You misunderstand. The restaurant will only be a part time gig once I get it up and running. Money coming in so we won't have to worry about it and a chance to show people I can cook." he said with a smile. A bit later he added under his breath. "And it will be a chance to prove once and for all that I'm not a loser."

"Ron Stoppable, I never want to hear you say that again. It just isn't so and it...it... really hurts me to think you still think of yourself that way." she said.

"Kim," he said as he moved over to hug her. "I didn't mean it that way. I guess, I guess I let "little Miss I'm Better than Anyone Else," get to me more than I thought back in High School." "Look," continued Ron. "I had some major issues I had to get straighten out and at the time I didn't want to hold you back from college by dumping them on you. Yes, I know you wanted to help and I should have shared them with you, but I thought I needed to grow up and deal with them myself. Mind if I share some of them now? It might help explain why you couldn't get a hold of me sometimes."

She nodded and he moved back to the chair so he would be facing her.

"My MMP gave me the focus that for most of high school, I never had. College was easy. Like you, I had double up on some of my classes and while you were training with Global Justice, I was doing that training back in Yamanouchi, only this time I beat everybody, even Yori, easily."

"That's who I thought I'd lost you to." Kim said with a sad pout forming.

"Kim, it's just like Yori said, we have a bond of honor. I love her as I do my sister and I would gladly fight beside her or for her if needed. Leave you for her? Ehhhhh. Ain't a gonna happen."

"Besides," he continued with a smug look on his face." It's not like I was crushing on her like someone did to a certain guy named Hirotaka."

Kim's eyes went wide as a look of shock appeared on her face as she realized she had never told Ron about that time when he was gone. "Ron, I can explain about that."

"It's okay Kim." he said with a look that said Gotcha. "I know nothing happened and that after he left, your feelings for him were gone too."

"That's true Ron. Oh so very true, but how do you know that?" she asked.

"Because if you had felt anything for him, I would have heard about him for the next three weeks. It would have been Hirotaka this or Hirotaka that."

"Ron, I am so sorry. I should have told you about him. If not then, then when we started dating."

"Kim, I'm not worried about something that happened so long ago that you'd already forgotten about right after it happened."

Ron was showing her how mature he'd been about some things from even back then.

"Besides, Hirotaka is gay. But that's not important now."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Hirotaka is gay?" she almost demanded.

"Yes Kim. Weren't you listening?"

"How do you know he's gay?"

Ron just chuckled to himself. She absorbed the tale about the monkeys, Time traveling and even Hanna's origins earlier with no questions, but had a hard time believing Hirotaka was gay.

"He told me so. He is one of the best actors in all of Japan. He also is one of Sensei's top students."

After a few minutes, Kim finally shook it off. All she would say was a soft "Wow."

"I'm sorry Ron, he's not what we're here to talk about it. You just caught me so off guard with that."

"And, it all makes a lot more makes sense now." Kim added as she thought about Hirotaka choosing Bonnie over her or Monique.

"What we are really here to talk about," and here she paused."is the fact that I really do love you and if you want to, I'd really like to move our relationship up to the next level. Please?" Ron gazed down at the floor, his face full of apprehension. Kim looked at him and said, "Ron, you do want to move our relationship up to the next level, don't you?"

Ron was silent for a moment and then said, "Kim, if I ask you a question, would you answer it, and be totally honest, even if you thought it would hurt my feelings?"

"Ron, if you're going to ask me if I've ever slept with another guy, the answer is no and I really resent ..." Kim said before Ron interrupted her.

"No, no, no, Kim. That wasn't my question. It was never my question." he hurriedly said.

"Okay then Ron." she said in a much quieter and more understanding tone. "I'll be honest with you and answer with the truth. What's the question?"

He hesitated and finally said. "I don't really know how to ask it without sounding pathetic but I need to know before anything else. I dumped a lot of my own personal baggage on you today, and you've really helped me straighten myself out a lot." He paused again.

She reached out any gently took his hand in hers and waited for him.

Finally, he asked her. "Kim, is the main reason you want to do this, is it because you think it would help me get my head on straight? Because as much as I want to make love with you tonight, I really don't want our first time to be pity sex. I want it to be real. I don't want you sacrificing that just for me."

Kim started to answer that it was a silly question, but then she remembered how serious Ron was. "Okay." she thought to herself. "Would I give up my virginity to Ron if I really thought it would help him over this problem with the Lowardians deaths? Of course I would. In a heartbeat. That's a part of love."

"But that's not the question for the here and now." she continued trying to reason it out. "I wanted to make love with him tonight because I love him and want him to know how much I love him. I wanted that before I got here and I wanted it as soon as I saw him." She then tried to figure out how to tell him.

Ron sat quietly waiting for her answer. He didn't "not" want to make love with her tonight for any moral or religious reason. He just didn't want them to possibly start the rest of their lives with a lie, and that's what he thought pity sex would be.

Kim figured out what she was going to say. "Ron, remember back when I had that moodulator stuck on me and I was chasing you all over the place? You broke up with me then. Why? Because you knew it was a lie. It wasn't real. Yes, I did care a lot for you, but not in that way. What you did was very brave and honest, and I really appreciate what you did then. But so much has changed since then. I do care for you in that way now, for about the last 5 or 6 years I've loved you."

"The only reason I want his to happen is because it's right and it's real. I want to share myself with you and I want to share the rest of my life with you, the good and the bad," and at this point she started to tear up. "Simply because I love you."

She fell into him and he enveloped her in his arms as he rocked her, saying soothing things.

Finally, after her crying slowed to the point he thought she could hear him, he said "I am so sorry Kim, but I had to know, because I feel the same way. Call me a stupid goofball but you know how badly I understand women sometimes, so I just had to ask."

With her head still buried in his shoulder, she almost yelled, "You're a stupid goofball Ron Stoppable!" She then raised her head up so she could look him in the eyes and then more softly said, "But you're "my" stupid goofball."

They half laughed and half cried as they kissed and then they held each other, giving each other the comfort they each wanted and gave freely.

After a bit, Ron looked down at her, her head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat, and said in a quiet voice, "I've got an idea. Let me see what you think." She moved so she could look him in the eyes and asked.

"What's that Ron?"

In the same voice he asked, "Kim, would you still like to make love with me tonight?"

She looked deep in his brown eyes and said, "In some ways, I think we just did."

Then she said, "But if you're talking about some "other" way, then yes Ron. I would please like that very, (kiss) very, (kiss) much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A short time later, many, many miles away, an old man sat in meditation.

During these times, he listened to the voices of the world. His own teacher once described it as being in a large and crowded room. There were many voices carrying on whispered conversations.

You did not try to listen to them all, just the ones that were suffering or crying. Sometimes you would listen to the one that were laughing or yelling. That was how he found the signs of how thing were going in the world outside of Yamanouchi.

At one point he heard two young voices scream out.

He smiled because he was not worried. After a bit they screamed out again. And later, he heard the same voices scream again. After the fourth time he heard them scream, he gave up his meditation for the day.

He smiled as he stood to get himself some tea. He was not worried about the screams.

How often do you hear voices scream out in unison "Booyah!" four times in one evening?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	7. Chapter 7

All characters and places in this story belong to the

Disney Corporation, just like Lucasfilm, ESPN, Pixar, Marvel, Jim Henson Productions and ABC.

The original creators were Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

This is a Kim and Ron Fanfic.

Previously

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A short time later, many, many miles away, an old man sat in meditation.

During these times, he listened to the voices of the world. His own teacher once described it as being in a large and crowded room. There were many voices carrying on whispered conversations.

You did not try to listen to them all, just the ones that were suffering or crying. Sometimes you would listen to the one that were laughing or yelling. That was how he found the signs of how thing were going in the world outside of Yamanouchi.

At one point he heard two young voices scream out.

He smiled because he was not worried. After a bit they screamed out again. And later, he heard the same voices scream again. After the fourth time he heard them scream, he gave up his meditation for the day.

He smiled as he stood to get himself some tea. He was not worried about the screams.

How often do you hear voices scream out in unison "Booyah!" four times in one evening?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Middleton International Airport the next day 2:50 Gate 12

Ron Stoppable's parents and sister were there along with Rufus. Also present were Kim's parents. They were looking towards the exit ramp for the plane. The plane Kim was suppose to be on had just started emptying.

"Hi Don, Lonnie." said James Possible. "Little Hanna, you get bigger every time I see you. Pretty soon you'll be as big as Kim. And there's Rufus. Ah where's Ronald? I thought he would definitely be here."

"Hi Lon, is everything okay?" asked Anne Possible.

"Oh yes. Everything's fine, as far as I know that is." said Lonnie as she was looking everywhere but the gate.

"Ronald's on his way he just had a few errands to run. He said he would be here." said Don who was also looking around.

"Well, he better be here soon then. He said something about wanting to talk to me about something. He wanted to do it in person. Humph. It must not have been to important." said James.

"Oh, you might be surprised." said Don. "Where are the twins?"

"They were in the middle of something up at the Institute. Something having to do with recreating a black hole using some of the salvaged Lowardian devices from section of the ship that survived the crash. You know how kids are these days." said James almost proudly. "I made them promise to be home tonight for dinner or else I wouldn't let them near a computer or a TV for a week."

At that moment, Ron ran up behind them and joined them.

"Ronald!" cried both of his parents and sister. Hanna hugged his knees. Rufus scampered off Hanna's shoulder, up her arm and jumped back into Ron's pant pocket.

"Hi Guys. Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P. Sorry I'm late but there was a lot of traffic. Rufus! How ya doing little buddy?"

"Fine." said Rufus.

Ann Possible, looked at the boy, scratch that, young man and noticed how he had built himself up since last time she saw him.

She said to him, "Ronald, have you been working out? It looks like you've turned into quite the hottie."

James glanced at him, hurmphed and moved away looking for his daughter.

She then moved closer to Ron and asked him in a low voice, "So how did everything go last night Ron?"

He remembered that Kim said that her mother knew that she came in yesterday and why. The two of them had planned that time for her and Ron.

Ron asked, "Gulp! What do ya mean Mrs. Dr. P.?"

"Ronald." came her voice as smooth as silk and hard as nails. "Did you make my daughter happy last night or didn't you?" One of her eyebrows shot up.

Looking to make sure that Mr. Dr. P. was well beyond hearing range, Ron responded, "Aaactually, we made each other happy last night."

He then added before thinking, "Several times. Very happy."

Ann smile back at him and found her innerself very happy, almost wanting to hug Ron and cry with joy. She'd let him go a bit longer calling Mrs. Dr. P. before asking him to call her something else.

Ron then looked back to Rufus and asked him, "You almost ready for the trick little guy? It's in that pocket."

Rufus gave Ron a thumbs up sign.

"Ronald?" asked his parents.

Lowering his voice so he could whispered to them, he said, " Kim was able to make it over behind that pillar without her dad seeing her, but I need to create a distraction so she cover the last bit of distance when the people start getting off the plane. That way she can mingle with them." They glanced over and saw Kim peeking around the pillar.

"I can do that brother." said Hanna.

"Okay Hanna." he said. In a few seconds the saw a small crowd people coming through the gate.

"You're on." said Ron.

With that, she started pretending she was an airplane with her arms sticking out as wings. She buzzed around Ron, then around Anne and "flew" over to James, running into him. She fell back on her bottom and started to cry. James turned around and bent over to help her up. Anne came over see if she was alright, but seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, she understood what was going on.

Kim made two leaps, one bound and she was out of sight in the group of passengers.

Ron came over to Hanna and squatted down to eye level with her. "Hanna, are you alright? You should be more careful. We're at the airport and this isn't the place to be playing around. Now apologize to Mr. Dr Possible and all will be forgiven."

Hanna turned to James and looked up to him with her lower lip quivering and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Dr. Possible. I won't do it again."

James Possible replied, "Oh that's okay Hanna. Why, I remember my little Kimmie-cub at your age. She always seemed to be running into me at full tilt. Ha ha ha" and aside while rubbing his chin, "I also remember that it was a total surprise that I still had any function down there, let alone be able to father twins."

Ron turned Hanna and whispered to her, "I owe you one."

She whispered back," Oh yeah. You owe me big!"

"Bueno Nacho?"

"My own naked mole rat; female. That will give Rufus a friend."

"Hmmm." said Ron. "Rufus has to approve of her first."

"Deal!"

Just then, Kim appeared through the crowd. She ran up to her father dropping her overnight bag and hugged him. She was holding a purple plush Panda-roo in her one hand. "Daddy! Oh I've missed you."

"Ahhhhh Kimmie-cub, it's good to have you home." James said hugging his not so little girl.

"Good to be home daddy."

She then went to her mother and gave her big hug and kiss. " Hi mom."

"Welcome home Kim." and in a whisper, "Everything go alright?"

"Everything went perfect, but we'll talk later." Kim's reply was at the same volume.

"Ooo, what's this?" asked Anne noticing the doll. "Kimmie! You found a purple Panda-roo!"

"Yeah. Ron gave it to me."

Anne looked at it and noticed the ear. "Kimmie?"

"Yeah. We'll talk about that later too."

Kim went over to hug Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, calling them by their first names and thanked them for coming and everything.

James and Anne gave a side glance at each other wondering what was going on. It was the first time they had ever heard Kim call the Stoppables by their first names.

Kim, picking her up, gave Hanna a big hug telling her how big she had grown. Putting her down, that left Ron for Kim to greet.

They embraced in a gentle hug and held each other with their foreheads touching looking into each other's eyes.

"Hi."  
"Hi. Miss me?"  
"Oh yeah. Miss me?"  
"Oh yeah."

They stayed like that till James gave a not-so-polite "ah-hem." They broke the embrace but still held hands looking at each other.

Finally James said. "Well, I'll go and get your luggage Kim, then we can start heading for the car."

"I'll come help you, Sir." said Ron.

"Why thank you Ronald." said James.

As they moved off to the luggage pick up area, about 25 feet away, Kim could see that Ron was talking to her father. She was asking Hanna how it was at pre-k and if she had any special friends yet when she heard her father.

He and Ron were standing by the revolving pick up rack and he was saying, "No! No, no, no, no. Absolutely not." He didn't sound too happy.

"Maaaaaaaybe I'd best go see about the boys." said Anne. "They are probably arguing about who gets to carry the suitcase with your undies in it." With that Anne moved off towards "the boys."

As Anne approached them, Kim heard her father ask her," Do you know what this young man just ask me?"

At that same time, Hanna tugged on Kim's blue dress and asked her about her college.

"I'm sorry, what was that Hanna?" asked Kim, trying to pay attention to her parent's talk with Ron.

"Well, you knew this day would come sooner or later. You should be happy he asked you. Not many would now a days." said Anne.

Hanna tugged on Kim's shoulder and asked, "I said did you meet any boys from Japan while you were at college."

"Uh, yeah there were a few boys from Japan there." said Kim, still trying to listen to what they were talking about.

Hanna was almost pulling Kim's dress hard enough to tear fabric. "But were any of them from Yamanouchi?"

"No Hanna. There wasn't anyone from Yamanouchi. Why are you acting like this?"

"Jaammeess!" said Kim's mother. Kim knew that tone well. Her father had lost. He might not know it, but he had lost. The only thing he could now do was agree with good grace.

Kim barely noticed that both Don and Lonnie had video cameras out now. Don was filming her and Lonnie was filming her parents. Whatever the discussion was about, maybe it will show up on film later.

Hanna threw her arms around Kim and hugged her as hard as she could." I'm sorry Kim. It's just that I love you and I missed you so much."

Kim hugged her back. "No. I'm sorry Hanna. You knew I was in town and I didn't take the time to see you. I love you too. Forgive me?"

"Yeah. You were with Ron. He hadn't been feeling well for some while. But I know he's better now. I can see it in his face. When you two are together you give off a beautiful glow. I could see it last night in the sky. There was another glow in the sky last night too."

At that moment, Kim's parents and Ron walked up behind them. Her father was carrying two suitcases. His expression was one that told Kim that he had now accepted his loss in the argument and there would be no further talking about it. Annie was carrying the Panda-roo. Her expression was a smug, "I know what's best" look. She would never say anymore about it either. That would embarrass James in front others and her mother respected and loved her father too much.

Ron was trying to carry four of Kim's suitcases. His expression was the same happy look he had when they left the Lodge . Maybe a little happier. He seemed to be having a hard time balancing her luggage.

"Ron, do you want any help?" ask Kim.

"Naa, I got it Kim. You guys just head out to the car. I'll follow." said Ron.

The Stoppables had moved off to the side with their video cameras. Apparently they wanted to tape the trip out to the car.

As soon as Kim had turned her back to Ron, there was a sound of suitcases going everywhere. Turning, she saw that Ron was down on his knees and the suitcases were scattered around him.

"He he. Sorry about that Kim. Give me a hand, would you please?" said Ron.

Kim smiled and went to Ron and extended her hand to pull him up.

Ron brought his one knee up and in front of him to stand up, but when he took Kim's hand, he held it there and covered it with his other and said, "Kim, we've known each other for a long time. Heck, I can barely remember a time when you weren't a part of my life. In a short time, we became the best of friends."

Kim was wondering what the heck he was doing. Down on one knee and holder her hand like...

The realization of what Ron was doing hit Kim like a bowling ball between her eyes. Looking around, her mom was smiling hard and trying hard not to cry. Her dad looked sad, but when he saw here look at him he smiled. Don was wiping tears from his eyes and trying to aim the camera. Lonnie wasn't having that much luck. She was openly crying with what Kim thought was joy. Hanna was jumping up and down with glee clapping her hands. All of the monitors in the airport suddenly switched over to a security camera aimed at them showing the whole scene. Had to be Wade.

Suddenly she saw a hand waving in front of her face and heard Ron saying, " Kim? KP? (Spanish accent) Kim Possible?"

Looking at Ron, she realized she was having a hard time seeing, her own tears were blurring her vision.

Ron's voice sounded like he wasn't very far behind her. "Come on Kim, let me finish this. I have been practicing for eight months now."

"We became the best of friends and then we fell in love. We have always been there for one another and have always done our best to protect each other. I know that there is no way that I can live without you and I hope that you feel the same about me. Kim, will do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

At that point, Rufus ran out of Ron's pocket and up his arm to the hand that was on top of Kim's. In his hands was small box, which he opened as soon as he stopped and said, "Ta da!" Inside was a gold ring, with what looked like two stylized monkeys engraved on it, hugging each other. One had an emerald for its eye and the other had a brown Sapphire. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

Kim looked at Ron and found that she had forgotten how to breath. It felt like she was trying to inhale and exhale at the same time. All she could do was look at him and start to cry.

"Ah, Kim. I really need an answer on this one. Ya know, a yes or no, a head nod or shake."

"Come on Kim, please don't leave me hanging here."

Not being able to speak or breath, Kim dropped to her knees and hugged Ron as hard as she could. The physical contact with Ron gave her the courage to breath, if only to cry. Ron hugged her back, whispering calming words. She couldn't even make out what they were.

Finally she was able to gather enough air to whisper in Ron's ear," I love you Ronald Adrian Stoppable and it would be my honor. Of course I'll marry you."

It was Ron's turn to lose his voice. A little more prepared for this, it only took him five swallows to be able to tell everyone that her answer was yes.

The entire airport erupted into a great cheer. Everyone came over to offer congratulations. Ron's family and Kim's family surrounded them and form a large group hug with Ron and Kim in the center of it.

People in the airport were jubilant that they had been allowed to witness this touching scene of young love.

A maintenance man had been on his way to work on a toilet when the monitors started to broadcast the proposal. He stood and watched it with all the others. After it was over, he wiped a tear from his eye and looked in the direction he knew the young couple to be in.

What he saw annoyed him. In this brightly lit airport, there must be a burned out light over head. Looking up he saw they were all burning fine. When he looked back down he was more confused. The shadow he thought he saw was gone.

"Humph," he thought. "Oh well." He turned back to go to the job he had to do. "I wonder how a bunch of bananas got stuck in a toilet."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The story continues with The Monkey's Tail Book II

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.

Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone.

Stone has no spell checker.


	8. Afterwards

This story has been re edited so that normal people that speak and read English can now understand it.

What a concept!

When I first posted it, it had been edited in a hurry and I posted it in haste without double checking it. I was working on something else at the same time.

You know the old saying about about haste makes a real fine mess. Well that's what I had.

My apologies to all that read the first few chapters before I fixed them. I hope I've made it up to you with other stories that I actually took my time with.

.


End file.
